ShikaTema Drabbles
by baka-mokona
Summary: Histoires plus ou moins courtes sur le couple ShikamaruTemari.Au rendez vous de l'amour, de l'humour mais aussi des larmes.Rating M au cas ou.Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : BakaMokona

Titre : L'important c'est de gagner...mais pas toujours.

Genre : Romance/humour

Disclamer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (hélas…) mais au sublime Masashi Kishimoto !

PG-13 (pas de spoiler)

Shikamaru aimait jouer au shogi, il aimait la beauté de ce jeu où se mêlait habilement combat et stratégie.

…

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il réfléchissait les mains croisées sous le menton. Des perles de sueur glissèrent sur ses tempes. Des bruits confus lui parvenaient de l'extérieur. Dans sa tête comme sur l'échiquier c'était devenu un véritable champ de bataille.

Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se faire piéger ainsi, en effet plus il avançait sur le territoire ennemi, plus il sentait l'étau se refermer sur lui, sa propre défaite devenait inéluctable, il avait pourtant gagné de nombreuses fois contre Asuma et n'avait jamais hésité à le faire mais cette partie était différente, car en face de lui se tenait un adversaire des plus redoutables. Ce fut à nouveau son tour de jouer. Son adversaire venait de frapper un grand coup, et il ne pu qu'évaluer impuissant l'étendue des dégâts : il avait perdu une grande partie de son territoire, et ses troupes s'étaient presque toutes faites décimées : Il comprit alors que son prochain coup serait le dernier. Gagné par l'énergie du désespoir, il poussa brutalement un de ses soldats vers l'ennemi. Il jeta un regard timide vers la personne de l'autre côté de l'échiquier qui n'était autre que sa fiancée. La jeune fille du sable sembla réfléchir un instant puis un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres .Elle joua a son tour, et se fut la fin. Elle venait de lui arracher son roi en même temps que sa fierté. Le jeune Nara pu observer qu'elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir à l'humilier ainsi. Temari soupira et lui lança d'une voix faussement désolée :

« Shika-chan c'est désespérant, c'est la cinquième fois au moins que je gagne, tu pourrais te concentrer un peu plus non ? »

« Me concentrer….j'aimerais bien, vraiment…. » Dit-il en lui jetant un regard noir

« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que c'est ma tenue qui te dérange…. »

Le jeune homme rougit et son regard parcourut une fois de plus le corps entièrement nu de sa compagne. Temari avait un corps magnifique, une peau légèrement brunie par le soleil de son pays, des yeux azur plus profonds que le ciel de Konoha, une poitrine généreuse qui semblait avide de caresses, des hanches pleines, des cuisses finement musclées. Elle était belle et il avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir à ses côtés. La jeune fille observa son futur époux et décida avec un certain amusement de l'interrompre dans sa contemplation.

« Une autre partie mon chéri ? »

« D'accord, et cette fois-ci je ne perdrais pas ! » lui répondit-il plus déterminé que jamais.

« On verra ça….. » dit-elle en prenant une pose plus alanguie.

……

Shikamaru aimait jouer au shogi, il aimait la beauté de ce jeu où se mêlait habilement combat et stratégie .Mais la chose qu'il aimait par-dessus tout c'était d'y perdre face à la redoutable Temari.

FIN

Un gros merci à ma bêta lectrice Amémet. Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : BakaMokona

Titre : Le bel au bois dormant.

Genre : Romance/humour

Disclamer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (hélas…) mais au sublime Masashi Kishimoto !

PG-13 (pas de spoiler)

Cela faisait des heures que Temari recherchait son coéquipier. Cet idiot doit être encore en train de paresser quelque part pensa t-elle. Après l'avoir vainement cherché dans les rues de Konoha , elle le trouva finalement assoupi au bord d'une rivière. La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et s'essaya à son côté toute étonnée, en effet si d'habitude le jeune homme se réveillait immédiatement en sa présence, celui-ci resta plongé dans les bras de Morphée. Pour une fois elle décida de ne pas le déranger, ils avaient effectué une mission très difficile la veille. Shikamaru lui avait une fois de plus tiré d'un mauvais pas. Depuis quelques temps déjà elle n'arrêtait pas de penser au jeune Nara. Elle ne savait pas réellement si elle éprouvait de l'amour à son égard ou seulement de la reconnaissance. Elle se demandait quelle tête il aurait s'il savait ça, en sachant qu'en temps normal ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter l'un l'autre. Tout en ressassant ses idées elle se permit d'observer librement l'objet de ses pensées. Le garçon qu'elle connaissait depuis cinq ans déjà ne cessait de grandir, son torse large et puissant s'abaissait au rythme lent de sa respiration, ses bras musclés étaient ramenés derrière sa tête et cachait malheureusement ses mains, mains qu'elle savait grandes et calleuses, elle n'osait s'imaginer le genre de folies qu'elles feraient sur son corps. La jeune fille se mit ensuite à admirer le visage endormi de son ami. Il avait les joues légèrement creuses et un nez aquilin. Sa bouche…..la jeune fille déglutit……sa bouche ……..Elle essaya de détourner son regard, mais il fut irrémédiablement attiré par les lèvres entrouvertes du jeune homme. Inconsciemment Temari se rapprocha de lui, Elle ne devait pas faire ça se dit-elle affolée, elle ne POUVAIS pas, mais un petit démon dans sa tête lui soufflait que le jeune homme était profondément endormi et qu'il ne remarquerait sûrement rien. La fille du sable se pencha tout doucement sur le visage de Shikamaru qui n'avait pas cillé, elle ferma les yeux et effleura délicatement les lèvres du Nara des siennes. En ré ouvrant les yeux Temari découvrit avec horreur que le jeune homme la fixait les sourcils froncés. Sous la surprise elle bascula en arrière.

« Je …heu…ce….ce….n'est…pas….du…tout ce que….tu crois…heu….je…je…ne …voulais pas …te …réveiller »

La jeune fille était toute confuse. Plus le jeune homme s'avançait le visage fermé moins Temari ne trouvait les mots qui auraient pu expliquer son geste. Shikamaru la saisit soudain par les épaule et se penchant vers elle lui donnant un baiser.

« Que .heu…gheu…hae? »

La jeune fille n'en revenait pas et se posait toutes sortes de questions. Le jeune homme sembla deviner son malaise et lui fit un sourire malicieux.

« La prochaine fois n'attend pas que je sois endormi pour me faire ce genre de chose. »

FIN

Merci à ma bêta lectrice qui m'a beaucoup aidé durant l'écriture de cette histoire. Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : BakaMokona

Titre : Comme une odeur de cigarette

Genre : Romance/Drama

Disclamer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (hélas…) mais au sublime Masashi Kishimoto !

Rated : T

Attention SPOILER : Si vous ne suivez pas la parution des scans (au moins jusqu'au chapitre 330-331) de Naruto je vous déconseille de lire l'histoire qui suit.

Elle avait appris la triste nouvelle en même tant que le reste du village. Son compagnon, Shikamaru était rentré de mission le visage blême néanmoins son attitude ne laissait pas transparaître le moindre trouble. Devant les autres en tout cas, quand ils furent seuls tous les deux le jeune homme se laissa aller au chagrin. Il pris Temari dans ses bras en tremblant comme une feuille puis cala la tête au creux des épaules réconfortantes de la jeune femme. Il pleura silencieusement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait pleurer, mais ce fut la première fois qu'elle partageait ainsi les larmes de son ami.

Les jours passèrent mais la peine de Shikamaru ne semblait pas s'apaiser. Temari faisait tout pourtant pour le soutenir durant cette épreuve douloureuse, en se montrant plus gentille et affectueuse ou encore plus compréhensive à l'égard des crises de nerf de son petit ami. Mais la mort d'Asuma, son professeur, son mentor et même plus son ami le collait à la peau, comme la forte odeur des cigarettes qu'il s'était mis à fumer depuis lors.

Un jour elle surpris Shikamaru se préparer au combat. Il aiguisait soigneusement ses kunais avant de les placer un à un dans son étui de cuir, puis en répétant inlassablement des jutsus à voix basse il revêtit son veston de Jounin.

« Je pensais que Tsunade ne t'avais pas donné de mission récemment ….alors pourquoi tout ce remue ménage ? » demanda nerveusement la jeune femme.

Son compagnon ne lui répondit rien, à vrai dire il ne s'était même pas retourné, il continuait à préparer ses affaires comme si elle n'était pas là. Temari inquiète attrapa le bras du ninja afin qu'il lui fasse face, celui-ci évita soigneusement son regard. Elle pris son visage entre ses mains et shikamaru se laissa faire. C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Ce qu'elle avait craint plus que tout. Un mot écrit en lettres de sang au fond de ses yeux. VENGANCE. Ces larmes se mirent à couler instantanément.

« Non …non…shikamaru tu es fou ! C'est trop dangereux n'y va pas ! » Dit-elle en s'agrippant désespéramment à lui.

Le jeune homme planta son regard froid et dur dans celui de son amie en larmes.

« J'ai une mission à accomplir et….seul moi en suis capable. »

Temari secoua la tête, totalement désemparée, elle serra plus fort son petit ami contre elle.

« Mais..mais ;non !...n'y va pas…reste avec moi…je ne veux pas …je ne veux pas que …je ne veux pas que tu finisse comme Asuma ! »

Shikamaru posa doucement sa main sur la tête de Temari qui essuyait vainement ses yeux. Puis il releva lentement son menton.

« Ne t'inquiète pas tant Tema-chan ça me fait beaucoup de peine de te voir comme ça. Fais moi confiance je reviendrai .Allez montre moi ce sourire que j'aime tant ».

La jeune fille sécha ses yeux du mieux qu'elle pouvait puis lui fit un sourire qui manquait clairement de sincérité. Shikamaru soupira et la serra contre lui, il chuchota à son oreille que tout irait pour le mieux. Puis ils s'embrassèrent. Pour shikamaru ce fut un baiser plein de promesse tandis que pour Temari se fut un baiser des plus amer…

Ce soir là ils firent l'amour, comme à chaque veille de mission qui s'annonçait longue, ils s'aimèrent longtemps et avec une tendresse infinie. Temari aurait aimé que cette étreinte dure éternellement. Epuisés ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain Temari accompagna Shikamaru et le reste de son équipe jusqu'aux portes du village. Elle le regarda partir, impuissante, il se retourna vers elle et lui dédia un sourire en faisant un léger signe de la main. Son cœur se mit à battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine et une voix hurlait dans sa tête. Elle se sentait mal, si mal elle aurait tout fait pour le retenir à nouveau, mais pourquoi se forçait-elle à lui rendre son sourire alors qu'elle savait très bien au fond d'elle-même qu'il ne reviendrai pas ?

FIN

Voilà un petit essai de Drama (tend un mouchoir à Mamémet) dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! reviews please !


End file.
